WannaCry hacker group Email Scam
WannaCry hacker group Email Scam, as its name suggests - is an email scam. Details It uses a type of blackmail called "sextortion", which extorts money by threatening to reveal evidence of sexual activity. In this particular case, it claims that the evidence was obtained through the user's webcam. It states that this footage will be spread, if in a given period of time a certain amount of money will not be transferred to the account provided. The email, titled "Keep your secrets safe!", declares that it is from a representative of the WannaCry hacker group, and that they have hacked the recipient's OS (operating system) and email account. They supposedly have done so by hacking one of the email service provider's servers and consequently gained access to the user's account. Through it, they allege to have infected the victim's OS. By doing so they have gathered the details of all the user's contacts (e.g. family and distant relatives, friends, colleagues, etc.) and threaten to send them explicit evidence of the recipient's sexual activity. Said compromising material is supposed to be footage, autonomously recorded by the device's webcam, when the user visited adult websites (e.g. when pornographic content was viewed). They further proclaim that if $550 worth in Bitcoin cryptocurrency is not transferred to them within 60 hours, they will send the video evidence to all the recipient's email and messenger contacts. Should that be done, the alleged footage will be destroyed. Text presented in the "WannaCry hacker group email scam" email letter: Hello! I am a representative of the WannaCry hacker group. In the period from 24/06/2019 to 11/09/2019 we got access to your account ******** by hacking one of the ******* mail servers. You already changed the password? Sumptuously! But my program fixes this every time. And every time I know your new password! Using access to your account, it turned out to be easy to infect the OS of your device. At the moment, all your contacts are known to us. We also have access to your messengers and to your correspondence. All this information is already stored with us. We are also aware of your intimate adventures on the Internet. We know that you adore adult sites and we know about your sexual addictions. You have a very interesting and special taste (you understand what I mean). While browsing these sites, your device's camera automatically turns on. Video-record you and what you watch is being save. After that, the video clip is automatically saved on our server. At the moment, several analogy video records have been collected. From the moment you read this letter, after 60 hours, all your contacts on this email box and in your instant messengers will receive these clips and files with your correspondence. If you do not want this, transfer 550$ to our Bitcoin cryptocurrency wallet: 18JbdkskQSNFP9DrcCp9txLMFJCyPwEPXg I guarantee that we will then destroy all your secrets! As soon as the money is in our account - your data will be immediately destroyed! If no money arrives, files with video and correspondence will be sent to all your contacts. You decide... Pay or live in hell out of shame... We believe that this whole story will teach you how to use gadgets properly! Everyone loves adult sites, you're just out of luck. For the future - just cover a sticker your device's camera when you visit adult sites! Take care of yourself! Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Scam